Battle Royale with video game characters!
by fribjits
Summary: 60 Video game characters. A battle to the death. One winner. Loosely based on Battle Royale. Please R&R. :D Mario Luigi Samus Peach Yoshi Captain Falcon Ness Toejam and Earl Gunstar Green Solid Snake and MANY MORE!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Video game Battle Royale**

**60 Video Game Characters**

**A battle to the death**

**1 winner.**

**Who will be victorious!?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these video game characters. They are all owned by beings much more powerful than I, so don't sue me x(.

List of contestants

---------------------------------------

1. Toejam

2. Earl

3. Peach

4. Yoshi

5. Psycho Mantis

5. Kirby

6. Ness

7. Captain Falcon

8. A lemming

9. Cloud

10. Squall

11. Sephiroth

12. Sonic

13. Tails

14. Snake

15. Vectorman

16. Bloodrayne

17. Link

18. Zelda

19. Ganondorf

20. Mr. Game and watch

21. Marth

22. A Zergling

23. Gunstar green

24. Mario

25. Luigi

26. Bowser

27. Dr. Robotnick

28. Voldo

29. Nightmare

30. A Random Grunt (From Halo)

31. Fox

32. Slippy

33. Pikachu

34. Jigglypuff

35. Mewtwo

36. The pitfall dude (Aka: Bob. For all intents and purposes.)

37. Donkey Kong

38. Cranky Kong

39. Q'Bert

40. Pac Man

41. Bubsy

42. Rash (One of the Battletoads)

43. Billy (One of the double dragons)

44. Bonks

45. Leisure suit Larry (The original one)

46. Crash Bandicoot

47. Spyro the dragon

48. Master chief

49. Parappa the rapper

50. Little Mac

51. Lara croft

52. Samus

53. Liu Kang

54. Kabal

55. Wario

56. Alucard

57. Megaman

58. Tanya (From C&C)

59. Crono

60. Riu

Chapter 1

As Bob made his way through the dense and polluted city he snuck another look at the small piece of parchment in his hand. In thick bold letters it read:

**You have been chosen to help shoot the up and coming Super Smash Brothers installment!**

**Come to the Nintendo headquarters on February 1st and bring your best moves!**

Bob chuckled. He had heard of Super Smash brothers. It was some video game that exploited famous people and such. Bob recalled that the Nintendo company used heroes such as Mario and Squall as sort of a starting base. They implemented some sort of weird technology to capture their movements and put them into the game as fighting moves.

"But why put me in the sequel?" Bob thought. "I mean, sure, I escaped a huge jungle full of scorpions alive and all, but that's nothing compared to what some of these other guys and girls have done. I mean, most of them completely saved the universe and crap! All I did was yell like Tarzan and manage to avoid some crocodiles.

Try as he might though, Bob couldn't help felling a small surge of pride as he approached the humongous building that was the Nintendo headquarters.

"Wow…cool…" Bob thought as he entered through the large and shiny blue doors.

Bob smiled and made his way to the front reception desk. There was a cute anime-style girl filing her nails there.

"Um…excuse me?" Bob said nervously. The girl behind the counter looked up at Bob with disinterest.

"Yea?" She said absently.

"I uh…" Bob said, starting to become a little nervous. "I'm here for the uh…Super Smash Brothers shooting."

The girl barely even reacted and simply thrust her finger to her left.

"Take the elevator to the top floor." She said curtly.

Bob looked to where she had pointed. There was indeed an elevator there.

"Oh!…Um…right. Thanks!" Bob managed to mumble out. The girl instantly went back to the intensely important task of filing her nails.

"Top floor huh?" Bob thought as he made his way to the elevator.

Bob pushed the up button to the side of the elevator and prepared to wait, but the doors popped open almost immediately, catching Bob a little off guard and causing him to yelp slightly.

"I'm stuck in a jungle for a lousy year and I get terrified of elevators…sheesh." He said to himself in embarrassment.

Bob sighed and slowly walked inside the rather large box that was the elevator. It was an odd beige color, and trite jazz played softly overhead.

What happened next went by too fast for Bob to react. As soon as he stepped all the way into the elevator, the doors instantly sprung shut behind him and the lights turned off suddenly.

Surrounded by complete blackness all of a sudden, Bob panicked and felt the walls with his hands, fearing a malfunction. An instant later, he heard soft hissing noise.

"Wh-what?" Bob said quietly, straining to hear the noise. "What's wrong with th-…"

Bob's words were cut off as he suddenly felt tremendously drowsy. A few moments later, he collapsed on the ground unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…"

"No…"

"Stupid…"

"Crocodiles…"

Bob finally awoke with a start.

"HUH!? Wha!?"

"Alarm didn't go off…wha-whazIsupposa do today?" He slurred to himself.

Bob suddenly realized that he wasn't laying in his bed, he was on the ground. Concrete by the feel of things.

Bob quickly stood up and looked around. He instantly noticed two things. One, was that he was in a very large and bare room. And the second, he was surrounded by a myriad of strange people…

"People…"

"I…I know who these people are!" Bob suddenly thought.

He saw some of them through the dense crowd of people standing up. Directly in front of him was a fairly short man in red overalls, he was whispering quietly to an attractive young women who was wearing rather old-fashioned pink dress.

"No way…" Bob thought to himself. "I must be at the shooting! But…but why was I…"

Bob looked around some more. Noticing more and more faces that he recognized…famous faces…

There were a couple of strange yet cute and small creatures looking around in wonderment nearby.

A very peculiar man wrapped up in white strips hung by a rafter in the ceiling.

An intimidating individual with some sort of space suit on was tapping her foot in anticipation.

A gruff looking man over to Bob's left was smoking a cigarette and looking down at the ground.

They all looked…

Confused…

Bob had to admit that he was confused as well. "What is all this?…" He asked himself.

As if on cue, a large bang was heard. Bob stood on his toes and tried to get a better view of what was going on. Through a small gap in the crowd, he vaguely saw something small making it's way through a rectangular gap in the wall. Bob soon realized that it was a door that the thing had walked through.

"May I have your attention please!?" A voice suddenly said.

Everyone in the room turned and looked over towards where the voice came from.

"Wh…what?" Bob thought amazed. "No way…"

It was Pichu!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small yellow creature was indeed Pichu. Bob had heard about it. It had tagged along with the infamous Jigglypuff and Pikachu as they defeated the powerful Mewtwo…

Bob noticed that Pichu held a strange black box in it's hands next to it's throat.

"This device I hold is a pokemon voice modulator!" Pichu started. "It allows me to speak to you all in a universal language that all of you can understand, even those of you who don't speak English." That way I don't sound like I'm saying my goddamn name over and freaking over!"

Pichu's sudden change of tone was a little startling to say the least.

"Congratulations everyone!" Pichu said triumphantly. "You have all been selected to take part in the first ever Battle Royale!!"'

Receiving many confused faces, Pichu continued.

"This is how the contest works…" Pichu said evily. "You have to kill everyone else until you are the only survivor!"

Instantly a large din arose from the crowd, loud and confused voices started clamoring abundantly.

"BE QUIET!" Pichu suddenly yelled. After a few moments, the noise subsided.

"You have all been tricked into coming to the Nintendo headquarters one way or the other. We then drugged you and carried you off to here." Pichu made a motion with it's arms and suddenly dozens of soldiers came barreling into the building, all toting high powered weapons.

"There will be 60 of you in total." Pichu said with an evil grin. "But a couple of you had to be heavily restrained so they will join us at the last second." Pichu motioned to one of the soldiers next to him. The gruff man pushed a small button on a remote and instantly a large screen appeared in the front of the room. On the screen was a map image of some sort.

"This is a view of the island that you are currently on right now." Pichu said with a wave of his arm. "There is no escape, so don't even try."

Suddenly a small clamor arose in the crowd. Many worried and nervous voices started chatting away. Suddenly, someone broke their way through the crowd towards where Pichu stood.

It was a man. A very large man wearing dark style raggedy clothes and cape. The man practically towered over the small yellow pokemon.

"Do you honestly think that you can keep someone like me confined!?" The man asked angrily.

"Ah…" Pichu said calmly. "Ganondorf…so nice to meet you…however, I wouldn't suggest you try anything funny."

"Why not!?" Ganondorf said, getting even more red in the face.

"Because of the implant I made in all of your necks." Pichu said with a grin.

This of course brought an immediate reaction out of the entire room. Everyone suddenly stopped and felt their necks over. Sure enough, each and everyone of them had a small bump they could feel on their neck somewhere. (Except for the few people who's necks were hard to find, like Jigglypuff, they just had a bump in that general region.)

"You see…" Pichu continued. "I have injected some Nano machines into your systems that will allow me to monitor your location and your health status."

Snake's mind recalled his mission in Alaska. "Nano Machines huh…" He thought nervously.

"These nano machines also serve a greater purpose." Pichu said with a huge grin. "If any of you try to escape, or try and funny business…I will be able destroy you from the inside out!"

Another loud clamor arose from the crowd, but this time it was broken up by a large growl.

"ARRRGH! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Ganondorf suddenly yelled. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Ganondorf suddenly made a sharp move towards Pichu with his left arm. Black and purple energy was pulsating around it.

But he stopped…

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Bob watched in complete amazement. Pichu had done something…was it a….a wink?…He didn't seem to even lift a finger…but yet…

Ganondorf's body suddenly started contorting visciously. He screamed wildly and threw his arms up into the air. Before the crowd could react or say anything, a small pop was heard…and…Ganondorf's body was suddenly…gone!

Bob looked in complete shock. All that seemed to remain where Ganondorf was were a few crumbs of….of…stuff!

Pichu shook his head left and right and frowned slightly. "Tsk tsk." He said, breaking up the horrible silence. "That's a shame…BUT oh well! Moving on…I don't know if you noticed from our old friend Ganon, but your powers are still intact, so use them against each other as much as you want. I have even let some of you keep your precious weapons…but don't try anything funny, like I said." Pichu's ears twitched as he suddenly pulled a piece a paper out of nowhere.

"You will leave this room and onto the island one by one as I call your name…nothing is against the rules…a soon as you go out there, it's every person for themselves. And the last person left alive is the grand winner! Alright, now is there any questions?" Pichu said happily.

A large frog coughed slightly and made his way trough the crowd slightly.

"Yes, um…why are you doing this?" he asked timidly.

"Well I'll explain Slippy…" Pichu started. "You see…the last installment of Super smash Brothers was the final straw. EVERYWHERE I went people were like, Pichu!? PICHU!? He sucks!? Don't ever be Pichu! Pichu is for Noobs! He hurts himself with his own moves!! BAH!! I will show the world that PICHU is ALL-POWERFUL!! MWAHAHAHAHA"

(This might have been scarier had it not come out of an adorable little pokemon.

"Alright, no more fucking questions." Pichu said irritably. "Lets kick things off shall we!? Pichu took the piece of paper in his hand and unfolded it slowly.

"Alright then…starting with…TOEJAM!!" Pichu yelled.

"That be me!"

The voice came from a strange, red alien-type creature near the front. He looked around cautiously for a second, but then sauntered his way over to the door in a sort of strut, he never one to really feel nervous in high-pressure situations.

The list continued. One by one individuals were called and then thrust out the door into the competition.

When Pichu mentioned #11's name, some of the crowd gasped. They thought Sephiroth was dead…But…sure enough…a moment later, 3 soldiers burst in through the side door escorting in an intimidating looking man with long white hair.

"How did they ever manage to drug him?" Bob couldn't help but wonder.

One by one…more and more people of the crowd was forced into the contest…until…finally…

"BOB!" Pichu yelled.

Bob gulped solemnly and nervously made his way towards plain door. It seemed a lot larger in person. He slowly grasped the handle and turned it…

He finally managed to open the door, and stepped through to the other side…the door instantly shut behind him.

And what Bob saw in front of him was…

Trees…

And lots of them…

"Oh goddamit not again!" he yelled bitterly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walk…

Walk…

Just keep walking…

After entering the contest, The lemming: Contestant #8, just did what it did best…walking.

It walked…

And walked…

It weaved around trees, and over rocks…but it kept walking…

Not really concerned about it's life…or the contest…

It just…kept walking…

"Gotta keep going…" It thought to itself.

"Gotta…Keep…going…"

"Hey…"

"Look at that…it's a…"

"Cliff…"

"How…nice…"

"Cliffs are nice…"

"Just keep walking…"

"Oh!"

"Now I'm falling…."

"That's…nice…"

SPLAT!!

**58 Video game characters remaining.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Good God…"

"This guy must be freaking powerful."

Kirby, (Contestant #5), was struggling with all of his might. Humongous and powerful energy was pushing him, pressuring him…

"But it's almost over…I almost have him…" He thought determinedly

Normally whenever Kirby stole the essence of his enemies, it would only take a brief moment for the enemy to disappear…but this person…Kirby had been working as hard as he could to completely absorb his energy for the past half hour…

It was coming to a close…it was…it was PURE energy….pure POWER….it was coursing through Kirby with tremendous force…

Tremendous force…

Tremendous…

Finally. A small glomp later, and it was all over.

Kirby grinned devilishly and recalled earlier…

His mind had remained calm in the tense circumstances… he knew that he wouldn't be able to win on his own…He needed someone else's power…

So he waited by the entrance into the jungle…

A few people passed by him…but they seemed weak…

At least…not as strong as…

Kirby recalled his waiting right near the entrance…waiting for someone…

That someone showed up…

He was powerful alright…insanely powerful…Kirby knew…he knew what would give him power…

The poor soul never had a chance…the soldiers escorting him had not even finished taking the bindings off of him when Kirby had sprung out and instantly sucked him into the bottomless pit that was his mouth.

And now…

The power…the tremendous power and skill flowed through Kirby's body deeply…

"I like this…" Kirby said quietly. "I even get this sword. I may never rid myself of this skill…"

Kirby laughed to himself slightly and quickly dashed away to his right…his new long and white hair blowing in the wind slightly…

"They wont expect 'cute lil Kirby' to win it all will they?" Kirby chuckled.

"But…who is this…Jenova?"

**57 Contestants remaining**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Pika…(Pant)…Pikachu…"

Pikachu, (Contestant #33), sped through the thick trees as fast as it could.

It moved as fast as it could through the unknown territory.

It was true that pokemon could only communicate with each other effectively…

But back in that building…

Pikachu and Jigglypuff were nervously awaiting their names to be called…

Well, at least…Pikachu was nervous…Jigglypuff seemed strangely calm…

When all of the sudden…it felt like…a voice was somehow bursting into Pikachu's mind…

"Pikachu…" The voice said. Pikachu instantly recognized the voice as Mewtwo's. "I want you and Jigglypuff to meet me at the very top end of this island."

And that was it…

Right after entering the arena, Pikachu instantly made a break for the north end of the island. After all, Pokemon always had a sharp sense of direction.

"I know that he was evil in the past." Pikachu thought to himself. "But I mean come on! In these circumstances he's probably on our side!"

Pikachu smiled with this naïve thought and continued running.

Finally, a small gap appeared in the trees. Pikachu could see the sea open up in front of him. Pikachu panted and finally stopped running. Pikachu surmised that it was on a cliff looking out to sea. It wasn't a very tall cliff by any means…but it was high enough to freak out someone with a fear of heights.

"Wow! This Islands a lot bigger than I thought! Now all I have to do is wait for Jigglypuff and Mewtwo…" Pikachu thought happily.

A few minutes of waiting went by…

And a few more…

Finally Pikachu's ear twitched as it heard a faint rustling in the trees in front of him.

"Jigglypuff?" Pikachu asked hopefully.

The rustling got louder…and then louder still…

The rustling turned into footsteps…but they weren't really…footsteps…

They were more of a 4 legged trot…

Pikachu's eyes opened wide as it noticed a flash of brownish red suddenly pass through a small gap in the trees.

"Mew…two?" Pikachu called out timidly.

Suddenly a loud squeal of bloodlust sounded directly to the left of Pikachu.

Pikachu instinctively dashed to his right in an instant. It was a good thing he had…Because a second later, a long talon thrust itself into the ground where Pikachu once was.

Pikachu instantly whirled around and faced it's attacker in a panic.

It was a large, brownish red monster-type creature that semi-resembled a dinosaur…

The Zergling (Contestant #22). Screeched again, making it's deadly intent obvious to Pikachu.

"I…I hadn't planned on fighting but…" Pikachu thought panicked. "But I guess I'll have to…"

Pikachu's thoughts were cut off. A large pulsating ball of power suddenly came from behind Pikachu and struck the Zergling with tremendous force.

The Zergling screeched in pain for a second as the purple and black ball struck it intensely.

A moment later though, the Zergling was thrown back sharply. Pikachu remembered how close they were to the cliff and watched in amazement as the Zergling was thrown off the cliff immediately.

The Zergling never screeched or made any noise at all as it twisted and flailed off the cliff. It was probably already dead by then.

A few seconds later, the Zergling smacked against the rocks below with a sickening Thwack.

Pikachu finally took a breath after having been holding it for a while and looked back to where the ball had come from.

It was Mewtwo. He was holding his right arm outward in a threatening manner. A small residue or purple smoke drifted away from his hand

"Thanks Mewtwo!" Pikachu said brightly in the pokemon tongue. "I didn't really want to fight that thing!"

Mewtwo didn't respond. He simply looked at Pikachu out of the corner of his eyes.

"I will not trust anyone this time…" Mewtwo said very menacingly. "Human…or pokemon…"

Pikachu's pupils slowly shrunk down in realization.

"No…" Pikachu said pleadingly…

It was the last thought that Pikachu had…Mewtwo quickly launched another ball of energy at Pikachu, knocking the small pokemon off the cliff in the same manner as the Zergling.

"I will not trust anyone…" Mewtwo thought again.

**55 Contestants Remaining**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario panted heavily. Pikachu wasn't the only one who ran out of the building right off the bat. However, running was not something he was tremendously used to.

"I just HAD to…(Pant)…Eat all of those a-friggin mushrooms didn't I?" Mario said to himself irritably. "I can't believe how…(Pant)…out of a-frickin shape I am!"

But Mario kept running. He had to find her…

Mario vowed before the game even started that he would stay by Peach through everything. He would protect her…

Unfortunately though for Mario, Peach exited the building before Mario did. So Mario didn't even bother waiting for his brother when it was his turn to enter the island, he just ran…ran to find Peach.

Early on, he suddenly saw Kirby, who seemed to be struggling profusely.

"I don't have the a-time…I don't have the a-time to help anyone else…" Mario had said.

So Mario abandoned Kirby, (Which was smart), and kept running. He had seen a few others in random spots on the island but they didn't pursue him so Mario assumed that they weren't playing the stupid game.

"I a-gotta find her!" Mario repeated to himself again, as some sort of a mantra.

More running…

More pain…

But finally…Mario saw… to his left… through the trees…he saw a flash of pink…

"I know that pink…" Mario with a sudden grin. "It's her dress!"

Mario quickly ran to his left towards the figure…completely ignoring the intense pain in his side.

"Mario!?" The figure suddenly asked nervously.

"Peach!?" Mario asked with a bright smile. "Yes! It's a-me! Mario!"

"Mario!" The figure said with pure joy as it suddenly ran towards Mario.

A few seconds later, Mario saw her…

It was indeed Peach. Tears were streaming down her face and she had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm so glad I found you!" She said happily. "You'll protect me right?"

"Of course a-peach!" Mario said. He quickly reached out and gave Peach a tight hug, not really noticing that the two of them were suddenly out in the open, in a small clearing near a small pond.

A few blissful moments went by with the two of them locked in the embrace. But…Peach's arms suddenly became slightly limp…

And was that…music that Mario heard?

"Mario…" Peach said softly.

Mario looked up at Peach in puzzlement. Her tone of voice was…different…

"Mario…" She continued softly. "You know…we might die anyway…"

Mario's eyebrow went up a little and his mouth was open in confusion.

"Well…" Peach continued. "We might as well…you know…have sex before we die…"

Mario's eyes instantly opened wide and he blushed intensely. "Wh-Wh-WHAT!?" He asked loudly, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Oh come on Mario." Peach cooed softly. "I know you want me…"

Mario blushed even more. He watched as Peach slowly started to undue the back of her dress. He couldn't think logically anymore…

"Well…" Mario started, completely embarrassed. "Maybe I…Maybe I do…"

"That's good." Peach said seductively. She suddenly reached out and started making out with Mario fiercely…

Not one to resist something like this, Mario deepened the kiss and moaned softly.

"Momma Mia!" Mario thought in amazement. "All of the sudden Peach is so-"

THUNK

……

It's too bad Mario hadn't checked…

He hadn't noticed the change…

But it was too late…

The crown that Peach always wore was driven into his neck.

His mind didn't even have the faculties to comprehend what had happened before peach drove the crown into his neck deeper and Mario's life ended instantly.

…………

Peach slowly stood up and looked down at her former lover…blood slowly oozing out of the new gash in his neck.

Peach didn't react at all though…

All of her emotions…

And actions…

Were being controlled…

"Good Girl…just like that…"

**54 Contestants Remaining**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

-1"Dumb Pikachu bastard. Doesn't even realize what he's in for."

Jigglypuff, (Contestant #36), was casually walking down a narrow worn path in the middle of the dense forest singing softly to himself.

"Meet Mewtwo somewhere on this island!?" He thought appalled. "Fuck that!"

Jigglypuff looked up towards the small patches of lights escaping through the leaves in the canopy of the forest and smiled.

"I'll bet the poor naïve bastard fell for it." He thought slyly. "Mewtwo'll waste him in a second."

Jigglypuff looked left and right through the trees. Still no sign of anyone. "But not me." he said to himself. "I'm not goin out like that! They wanna make me look like a wuss in those games!? They wanna make me look like a pink girly pansy!? Well fine! More power to me! I'm gonna waste all of these poor saps out here! Well…as soon as I find any…"

Jigglypuff grunted and kicked a small rock out of his way. He had been looked for someone to kill ever since stepping into the contest but he hadn't had any luck so far. He didn't exactly want to draw attention to himself though, so he kept it low and just ambled through the center path of the island, keeping an eye out for any poor victims.

Finally…a voice. Yes, Jigglypuff definitely heard a voice. Then another.

Jigglypuff instantly stopped singing and silently crept over to where the voice was coming from.

Jigglypuff was already short enough so he didn't really need to duck to look through the small opening of leaves in a small shrub nearby.

He saw men, two of them to be exact.

One was sitting on a log looking down at the ground indifferently, a large gun blade by his legs. The other was standing up, holdin a ridiculously large sword in his right hand. The two were talking quietly about something.

"His arms are frickin skinny-ass! How does he does he have the arm power to hold that huge-ass sword!?" Jigglypuff thought incredulously. "They probably think they're all bad-ass, but I know their type…They've saved the world and all that shit with their 'power' and whatnot. But I'll bet they've never dealt with something like THIS before…"

Jigglypuff softly cleared his throat. "Almost too easy…" He thought to himself.

Suddenly, Jigglypuff broke out into song. It wasn't the same, light and fluffy song that was spoon fed to the media. This was the REAL deal. The song that Jigglypuff sang was an eerie and haunting tune. A tune that worked almost immediately…

Squall and Cloud had barely even begun to hear the song before they instantly slipped into unconscious and fell to the ground asleep.

"Never had a chance" Jigglypuff thought with a sudden evil grin. "My teeth should be sharp enough…"

_2 minutes of gory neck chomping later…_

**52 Contestants Remaining**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bob snarled in pure bitterness for the thousandth time.

"I can't believe this!" He spat resentfully. "I'm stuck in a freaking forest again after all that shit I went through! First chance I get I'm gonna kill that freaking yellow rat!" He yelled, referring to Pichu.

Bob angrily pushed another low branch out of his way. Not really caring where he was going at the moment.

"Frickin outrageous." He mumbled to himself as he pushed through the island.

A small gap was appearing through the underbrush. All of a sudden, Bob felt a weird energy flow through him. Bob also noticed a small cave jutting out beside a hill in a patch of grass.

He also noticed two figures inside the cave.

"Hey!" Bob yelled at the two figures. The anger pumping inside of his head inhibited the logical side of his brain at the moment. "Who's there!?" Bob didn't even have a weapon so he'd be powerless in a fight, but he didn't really care.

"Don't move." A gruff voice sounded. One of the figures slowly exited the cave. A small amount of light cascaded over him as he entered the small patch of grass in front of the cave.

It was a man. An older man by the looks of things. He had a large amount of stubble covering most of his face. And at the moment, he was pointing a gun at Bob.

"Don't worry Snake! He's not carrying any weapons!" Another voice sounded.

The voice came from the other figure in the cave. The figure stood up and quickly ran over next to the one called Snake.

Bob noticed right away that this person was short. It was a small boy with a very large head and a baseball bat. Bob wasn't sure who it was but the kid looked rather funny.

"Are you sure?" Snake asked skeptically.

"Positive." Ness said brightly. "He doesn't have any weapons at all."

Bob eyed the small boy with puzzlement. "How the hell did he know that?" He thought.

"Alright I'll believe you Ness, but I still don't trust this guy." Snake said, still pointing his gun at Bob.

"Hey, look…" Bob said, starting to calm down. "I'm not playing this frickin game alright?" He said, holding his arms up.

Snake raised his eyebrow slightly and looked over at Ness with a questioning look.

"I think we should let him stay with us!" Ness said with a smile. "We need as many people as we can to help us!" The small boy said.

"Help with what?" Bob asked, suddenly quite curious."

Snake growled slightly and looked over at Bob. "We'll tell you if you shut up and get inside the cave!" He said. Snake motioned Bob inside the cave, who hesitantly followed.

The cave was basically empty save for a couple of used cigarettes on the ground.

Ness went over and sat down on a large flat stone in the center of the small cave. The small boy sent both of his hands up to his head and closed his eyes.

"What the heck's he doing?" Bob asked, raising an eyebrow.

Snake lowered his gun and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. "The kid's got psychic powers." He said non-chalantly. "He's making a sort-of psychic bubble surrounding this area so that Pichu wont know what were up to."

If possible, Bob's eyebrow would have entered into his hairline in it's quest to head north. "Up to?" He asked. "What are you two doing?"

Snake lit his cigarette and took a small puff. "Escaping. What do you think?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard, (Contestant #60), glided along the ground towards nowhere in particular. "Those others have no hope in the contest." He thought as he shifted along. "I have far too much experience to be defeated easily.

Alucard hadn't met with any other contestants thus far, but that was about to change.

Alucards stopped suddenly. He heard something…

"It sounds like…whimpering…" Alucard thought…

**52 contestants remaining**


End file.
